Monster Hunter High School
by Firewing270
Summary: Welcome to the life of a standard junior year teenager as he attempts to stop the bully and get the girl. However, there's one twist, everyone is a monster, with the threat of being hunted on there shoulders. (Big shout out to Cottonmouth25 for the dank idea.)


**Hey guys, welcome to my first story on this site. I've been planning so many stories to write, but never got to the actual writing of them. This story has been in the works for over a year, but this chapter is short, just to introduce a few characters. Without further ado, I proudly present...MONSTER HUNTER HIGH SCHOOL!**

* * *

 _Tap, tap tap_. The sound of light footsteps were the only thing to be heard at this time of day. The producer of these sounds, a beautiful, azure haired 20 year old woman. She had fair skin, orange, cat like eyes, and long, slender legs. She was currently walking across the hallway of her family's small house to her little brother's room. She slowly opened the door and stepped into the dim room. Quietly, she walked over to the bed and tapped the teen on the shoulder.

"Hey, Jaye, wake up! I need to get you ready for your first day of school!" The woman said, now shaking the poor teen roughly. He had messy, black hair, and a lean but semi-muscular body. He started to move, so she moved away from the bedside to let him have some room. He opened his eyelids, revealing his blood red, almost cat like eyes from beneath them, similar to his sister's.

"Oh, good morning sis, what time is it?" He glanced over at the clock, finding it read 5:30. He looked back at the almost overjoyed look on her face with a scowl on his face. "You know, Luna, you could have had the decency to wake me up at a decent hour. And possibly put some pants on. I know we're close, but not that close" He started up onto the bedside, noticing his sister's lack of lower covering, save for some bluish white panties.

"Like I said before, I'm getting you ready for your first day back. Junior's no joke" Luna seemed like she cared little for what she was wearing, as she turned around and started looking through his clothes, mumbling to herself and throwing said clothes onto the floor trying to find the perfect outfit for her little brother. After all, in a few hours, he would officially start junior year in high school. She finally seemed to find the correct outfit and lay it down onto his bed. "Go take a shower quickly, and make sure to wash your hair too!" Jaye simply rolled his eyes from his sister's motherly demeanor and walked over to the bathroom. Luna had at least twenty minutes to do anything she wanted. Read, rid herself of some pent "stress" or…look through his phone. It was just sitting on his bedside, and she knew his password for...reasons. She picked it up and started by scrolling through his instagram. Of course she followed Jaye, but she didn't follow all of the people he did. She snickered evilly and continued scrolling, coming to a suspicious photo of him and a girl she didn't know, and that girl was giving him a kiss on the cheek. She sent it to her phone quickly and continued on, eventually becoming bored of the activity. She then started looking through his texts, grinning like a villian. There were no interesting conversations until she came to his best friend, Rey Rathalos. In the messages, they were talking about a girl that Jaye implied having feelings for. Unfortunately, her escapade ended shortly, as she heard the water stop running. She returned the phone to its place, waiting patiently for his return with her signature playful smirk on her face. He returned, back in his pajamas. He noticed her grin, glancing at the misplaced phone, and

"What did you see?" he asked calmly, though the anger was starting to seep through his face and voice.

"Nothing important. By the way, who's this Taki person that you and Rey were talking about?" She inquired, the grin becoming wider and wider by the second, and Jaye's anger also becoming more apparent by the second, as well as an appearing blush.

"She's nobody...seriously. " he tried, though the red on his face was giving it away. His big sister beckoned him over to sit next to him. He complied, albeit unsure of what his sister would attempt to get out of him. He sat down, but was suddenly lifted up and thrown onto the bed, and met with the grinning face of Luna.

"Are you sure about that? Because it looks like my little brother has a crush" She pecked his nose quickly and leaned back, still straddling Jaye. "You know I'm here for you, right? And definitely for this type of thing." He slowly nodded, and she finally laid off him. "Now, let's get you all ready for school, shall we? And you get the pleasure of seeing your hot sister without pants" She winked at him and sat him down to start on his hair, combing through the messy tufts stuck onto his head

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter. While I was writing this, I completely disregarded that half of this sounded like incest. However, Jaye had NO sexual interactions with this woman. Like I said before, this was to introduce a few characters, though I think I did kinda poorly at those name drops. Another point was to show the bond between Jaye and Luna, as she won't be shown again for a few chapters. That's it for chapter one. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
